Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be
by thewinchestergospel
Summary: Sequel to Chase The Dark Together and What If This Storm Ends. A demon raises Sam Winchester from the dead, but without his soul, and Ella is willing to do anything to get it back. Choices are made, and lives are changed forever.
1. Exile On Mainstreet Blues

_**A/N: Part three in the Winchester/Blackwood series. Sequel to Chase The Dark Together, and What If This Storm Ends. Takes place six months after Sam's death in What If This Storm Ends. Thank you for reading!**_

Oshea Blackwood grimaced as she sat on the counter of the bathroom. She pressed the tip of the needle through her skin and pulled the medical thread tight. Blood oozed down her skin. She was clothed in a tight black tank and her black underwear. She released a heavy breath between her pursed lips. It had been a long and hard six months. After Sam's death, Ella had given up the life of a hunter to focus on the daughter Sam left behind. She was currently living with Bobby, helping him take care of his house. Oshea and Dean had continued hunting. They had just finished taking out a werewolf, but it had been a hard, bloody fight. Oshea broke the medical thread with her teeth. She laid down on the needle and grabbed the bottle of alcohol sitting beside of her, pouring a little onto the washcloth and rubbing down the wound. She hissed a little in pain and sighed, dropping the cloth into the sink.

She pulled up the edges of her tank and looked down at the dark purple and black bruises that covered her ribs. Lowering the shirt back down, she leaned back against the wall, her legs dangling over the side of the counter, kicking her bare feet a little. She hadn't heard from Ella in a long time. She had called and left messages, but her sister hadn't been returning her calls. Grabbing the cell phone sitting beside of her, she dialed the number and placed the phone against her ear. "Come on, Ella, pick up… please…" Oshea knew how Ella felt; she had almost died after she had lost Dean, but she missed her sister. She just wanted to talk to her again, to make sure she was alright.

* * *

><p>Ella had just put Judith to bed when her cell phone began to ring. Even across the room, she already knew who it was.<p>

Since Sam had died, Ella had completely avoided anything related to hunting, aside from helping Bobby out from time to time with research. If she got back into that lifestyle, working cases with Dean and Oshea, leaving her daughter behind all the time... She just couldn't do it, and she definitely wasn't going to put Jude in that kind of danger anymore. Losing Sam had put Ella in a state of shock for months that she had only recently snapped out of. That didn't mean things had gotten any easier, though. The ring on her finger was a reminder of the person she had lost, but she just couldn't take it off. Judith herself was a reminder of Sam. Every day she looked at the year old little girl, her mind immediately flashed back to Sam. He was everywhere, in her dreams, in the face of her daughter. She couldn't escape him.

For a while before he died, months, actually, she had convinced herself they would find him a way out of the supernatural disease that had given him under a year to live. She had fooled herself into thinking that things would be okay. They would cure him, and go on living the way they had with the dysfunctional family they had created.

Six months later, things were anything but okay. Aside from the tragic loss, Ella was still grateful that she still had Jude, and that Bobby had allowed them to live there with him. She didn't know what she would have done if he wouldn't. He seemed more than happy to help, though. He had told her that she was family now, and always been family to him since she married Sam. She gladly accepted his offer to let them stay there, and she and Judith were starting to get their lives back to normal. They went grocery shopping, she cooked the meals for all of them, helped clean around the house, and helped when Bobby needed research done. When Oshea called, she usually ignored it. She didn't know what to say to her. Maybe it was selfish, but she didn't want to get dragged back into that world. The world of death, chaos, monsters... that world had given her Sam. Without that world she never would have met him. And she was glad that she had met him. But that same world was the one that took him from her.

She stepped over to the table that her cell phone was quietly buzzing against, and picked it up. Her first instinct was to click ignore, but she decided against it. She couldn't avoid Oshea forever, so she answered it. "Hey.."

Oshea's eyes widened, and she sat up. "Ella? Oh my god, it's so good to hear your voice." She gripped the phone tighter. She was quiet a moment, afraid that if she launched into the many thousands of questions that she had for her sibling, that Ella would hang up and she would lose the chance. "I… I miss you," She whispered. She bit back the question of how Ella was, knowing that that would set her off. "How is Judith?"

"She's good... just put her to bed. She's fast asleep now," She replied with a sigh, laying down in the middle of the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "She, uh... tried to say your name the other day."

Oshea chuckled a little. "I miss her. Both of you. Very much. Dean and I, uh… we're going to come and visit soon." She fell quiet again, chewing on the corner of her lip. She brushed a few strands of sweat dampened hair from her face. "Ella… we could really use your help… I miss you, Ella. I miss my sister. If you could just come with us… just once…"

"We've been through this already, Oshea... you know I don't do that anymore.." She said quietly.

Oshea sighed heavily and leaned back against the mirror. "Ella… you… will you at least let me see you? You could come here… whenever I come… you always stay away…"

"No... just.. no," She sighed. "It's not that I don't wanna see you guys... It's just been hard. I know it's been hard on Dean, too. But I've gotta stay here... with Jude..." She closed her eyes. "Look.. you guys finish up whatever it is you're into, and maybe you could.. stop by here... But just so we can all see each other... no case talk.."

"It's been hard on all of us, Ella…. okay," Oshea whispered. "No case talk. We'll be there, as soon as we finish things up here."

"Sounds good. Just.. be careful..."

"Aren't we always?" Oshea said with a tiny smile. "I'll see you soon, sis." She hung up the phone and hopped down from the counter, her bare feet slapping against the floor. "Dean! Dean, Ella says we can visit!"

Only moments after Ella hung up the phone, there was a knock at the door. Ella's brows furrowed as she sat up in the bed and got up, walking down the stairs. "Okay, Oshea, I know you said soon, but I didn't think you meant, like, now-" She said as she pulled the front door open a little and her sentence immediately dropped off, her eyes widening.

On the doorstep stood a very tall, handsome man wearing a tight wife-beater and dusty jeans that fell over dark brown boots. His thick, muscular arms hung at his sides and his collarbones faintly pressed against his skin. His dark brown hair was neatly combed and fixed. "Ella..."

Ella felt like she had lost the ability to speak. She felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach, taking her breath away, leaving her light headed and confused. "Sam...? But.. you... I don't..." As the words left her lips, her eyes slightly rolled back and she fainted in the doorway.


	2. Heroes Return

Only moments after Ella hung up the phone, there was a knock at the door. Ella's brows furrowed as she sat up in the bed and got up, walking down the stairs. "Okay, Oshea, I know you said soon, but I didn't think you meant, like, now-" She said as she pulled the front door open a little and her sentence immediately dropped off, her eyes widening.

On the doorstep stood a very tall, handsome man wearing a tight wife-beater and dusty jeans that fell over dark brown boots. His thick, muscular arms hung at his sides and his collarbones faintly pressed against his skin. His dark brown hair was neatly combed and fixed. "Ella..."

Ella felt like she had lost the ability to speak. She felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach, taking her breath away, leaving her light headed and confused. "Sam...? But.. you... I don't..." As the words left her lips, her eyes slightly rolled back and she fainted in the doorway.

* * *

><p>When she awoke again, she was laying on Bobby's couch with a blanket draped over her. Bobby and Sam were sitting together at his desk, talking quietly. They glanced over at her and Sam stood up, walking to her side. "Are you okay, Ells?"<p>

"Sam?" She kicked the blanket off her and stared at him, getting to her feet slowly. "How is this possible...?"

"I don't know," Sam said, shaking his head. "Does it matter? I'm here..." She stared at him a moment before throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Sam took a step backwards as she latched onto him. He looked down at her and slowly put his arms around her. He stroked back her hair a little. "It's okay, Ella. I'm fine now. Good as new."

She pulled away. "I don't understand, though... you... you were gone. And now you're just back all of a sudden. What do you remember?"

He released her and took a step back, looking her over. Slowly, he shook his head. "I don't remember much. I just... woke up. I was on a big field in the middle of nowhere. There was a road cutting through the field and I followed that until it took me into town and from there... I came here."

"Do you think... maybe it was Cas who brought you back," Her eyes widened a little. "Dean doesn't know you're back, does he?"

Sam's brows furrowed faintly and he gave a little scoff. "If Castiel wanted to help me he would have done it before... saved me a lot of agony." He sighed. "Besides, I tried praying to him the whole way back and nothing." At her question, he shook his head slowly. "No... I lost my cell or something, so I haven't talked to anyone. 'Cept you and Bobby..."

Ella nodded and then thought a moment, looking over to Bobby. "You.. you don't think Dean made some kind of demon deal, do you? That's the only thing besides an angel that can yank someone right out of Hell.. right?"

"I don't know. I made him promise me that he wouldn't do anything like that, but… I guess it's a possibility. Bobby says that Dean and Oshea are on a case… somewhere near Iowa. We could call them." He paused a beat. "He says you aren't hunting anymore…"

"Yeah..." She glanced away a moment. "I kind of... quit after you died. I mean... I didn't really see the point. I'd be taking care of Jude all the time anyway.. and you were gone... Bobby let us stay here."

"That's good... that you had a place to stay... someone to take care of you both." He whispered. "Well... I guess I'd better call Dean and see if he knows anything about this." As he finished speaking, he stepped away and walked into the kitchen to use the phone. Bobby stood from the desk and walked to Ella.

"You alright?"

"Yeah... no... I don't know," She shook her head and sighed. "I mean, Sam's back... but.. none of us know why or how. Don't you think this is a little weird?"

"Of course I do," Bobby said with a frown. "But it's really him. I did the works on him while you were out," He counted off on his fingers. "Holy water, silver, salt... everything I could think of. I guess we'll know more once Dean gets back. I swear... if that idjit made another deal, I'll throttle him."

Sam glanced into the living room from the kitchen, watching Bobby and Ella talk as he dialed the number to his brother's phone. He cradled the phone's handset to his ear and rubbed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, waiting for someone to pick up.

After several ignored rings, Dean finally picked up and sighed. "Little busy here, Bobby, what's up?"

Oshea shook her head with a little smirk and ran her hands down Dean's bare chest. She kissed his neck and his jaw while he spoke into the phone. From the other line, Dean could hear a soft breath and a familiar voice. "Dean? It's Sam…"

Dean's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone. He immediately hung up and started to get up from the bed, looking at Oshea seriously. "Get dressed and packed... we have to go to Bobby's."


	3. I Didn't Want To Need You

"Hello? Dean...?" He pulled the phone away from his ear then placed it back before walking into the living room with Bobby and Ella. Bobby eyed him a bit warily then went back over to his desk, settling down in the chair and flipping through some of his books. Sam watched him then turned his attention to his wife. Ella was sitting on the couch, staring off. She had barely noticed Sam step back into the room. When she did, she quickly got to her feet and walked over to him.

"What'd he say?"

"He uh... hung up on me." Sam said with a little shrug. "I guess they're on their way back..."

She nodded. "I'll call Oshea in a little bit and fill her in. I'm sure they're freaking out now."

"Probably a good idea," He said with a nod then fell quiet as an awkward silence fell over them.

"Do you.. uh.. wanna go upstairs? And see Jude?" She asked, breaking the silence. "She's missed you."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I've missed her, too." He waited until she had started to the stairs then followed her. "She... she's a little over a year now, right? You do anything for her birthday?"

"Year and couple months," She corrected him as she walked up the stairs, nodding when she reached the top and turned to him. "Her birthday was not long after you... well, you know.. so we didn't really do anything.."

"Oh... well," Sam hesitated as if looking for something to say. "We'll have to do something for her then... since I'm here now." He gave her a little smile. Ella glanced back at him and smiled, then turned and walked into hers and Judith's bedroom, stepping aside a little as Sam walked in after her.

Sam walked to the little girl's crib and looked down at her small form resting beneath the blankets. He reached over and lightly stroked her cheek. "She's so beautiful..."

"Yeah, she gets her good lucks from her father," Ella smiled a little, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she watched Sam.

Sam glanced over to Ella and walked toward her, sitting down beside of her on the bed. "This all just feels so strange... being back... being healthy again." He whispered.

"Tell me about it..." She replied quietly, nodding.

He looked over at her and cupped a hand against her cheek. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. After a moment, their lips parted and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I just... wanted to make sure that you... this... was real."

Ella placed a hand on the back of his neck, looking him in the eye, her smile fading a little. He seemed... different. But six months was sixty years in Hell, and something like that was bound to change someone. "It's real," She said quietly, her smile returning as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ella woke up before Sam and quietly got dressed, grabbing her cell phone off the nightstand and heading downstairs to call her sister.<p>

Oshea heard her phone ringing and shifted, pulling it from her pocket and flipping it open. She yawned and glanced at her watch before murmuring a wearied, "Hello?" She had not even bothered to look at the caller ID. It had been a long night. After Dean had explained to her that somehow his younger brother had called him from Bobby's house, despite the fact that he was... well, dead, they had driven nonstop from Iowa toward South Dakota. Oshea had taken the night and early morning driving shift, lying to Dean about having slept while he drove. He had looked exhausted and nervous and she had wanted him to get some rest before they met up with... whatever it was that had called him the previous night.

"Hey, sis..." Ella said as she pulled open the front door and sat out on the steps of the front porch. "I take it you guys are already halfway here by now, right?"

"Mhm," Oshea murmured, lifting her free hand to rub at her eyes. "Ella, what is going on? Dean said that Sam called him last night..."

"Yeah... he showed up on Bobby's doorstep last night.." Ella replied quietly. "We don't know how, or why. He's just back.."

"I'm guessing Bobby put him through the ringer," Oshea cursed lowly, pulling the Impala back into the right lane. The stretch of road was empty, but it still was probably not a good idea to be straddling the double lines. "I just... I don't know, Ella, I have a bad feeling about this, and I don't want to bring Dean there and have him see his brother and then he disappear again... "

"Well how do you think I feel? I'm... Honestly I'm freaking out. My husband shows up on my doorstep after being dead for half a year. It worries me that something is wrong... or that it's not permanent.."

"Did he say anything? Does he know how he came back? Was it Castiel?"

"No, no, and no, I don't think it was Cas... He hasn't been answering any of us. You don't think..." She sighed. "You don't think Dean made a deal, do you?"

"He isn't answering me either, I've been praying to him this whole car ride and nothing...," Oshea glanced over to the passenger seat where Dean was asleep. "Honestly, I don't know... he sounded really surprised when he got the call, but... I just don't know."

Ella sighed. "Don't get me wrong.. I couldn't be happier that Sam's back. But I donno... stuff like this, they don't just.. happen without any consequences.."

"So... how is he? Sam I mean?" Oshea asked.

"He's... fine. He seems perfectly... fine. And it worries me.."

"Well, just be careful… Dean and I are almost there, we just passed over the South Dakota state line." Oshea yawned again.

"Okay. See you soon," She said quietly before flipping the cell phone closed. She sat there a moment before getting up from the steps and pulling the screen door open to go back inside.

Sam had been leaning against the wall, staring at the door as he listened to Ella talking to Oshea on the phone. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that Ella was feeling some misgivings, but to talk to Oshea about it and not him? He was her husband. Still, he found that it didn't bother him. He didn't feel angry... or hurt... quite frankly, if he were honest with himself, he didn't feel much of anything. As he heard her finish the conversation, he straightened and walked to the door, opening it just as she stepped up. "Oh, good morning, Ella... I was looking for you. Do you want any breakfast?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she nearly bumped into him. "Oh, I was just on the phone with Oshea to see where she was. She and Dean'll be here in a little bit," She forced a smile and then shook her head. "No, I'm not really that hungry. Is Jude up yet?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I'll go see." He said, turning and going back up the stairs. Ella's brows furrowed a little as she watched Sam go up the stairs and disappear into the bedroom. They needed to figure out what was going on, and soon.


	4. Fallen Ones

Oshea was never more happy to see Bobby's home and scrap yard. She parked the Impala and leaned back in the seat a moment, staring at the front door warily. She was not sure how she felt about this. There was something very strange going on here, that was... unless Dean had somehow made a deal that had brought Sam back. Surely after what had happened last time, he wouldn't have done that... right? She looked over at Dean with a small frown. She wasn't sure she could survive without him. Things had been hard enough while Sam was gone. She fought the urge to turn the car around and go the other way and leaned over, giving Dean a little shake. "Dean... we're here."

Dean woke up feeling more tired than he was before he even fell asleep. Without a word, he slowly sat up straight in his seat and looked up at the house, glancing over at Oshea for a moment before he got out of the car. Oshea climbed out after him and shut the driver's door, walking around to the back. "I'll get the bags, go ahead inside." She whispered, moving to the Impala's trunk.

Dean had already started walking up to the home, feeling more and more nervous with every step. For the past six months he had gone through every book, looking for ways to help Sam. Many times the thought of making another deal crossed his mind. He had promised Sam that he would leave it alone, but of course he didn't leave it alone. Sam was his brother.

He pulled open the front door and stepped inside.

Sam looked up from the living room where he was sitting with Ella and Jude. He handed the baby over to Ella and stood up, walking into the hall and toward the front door. When the door opened and Dean stepped inside, he stopped. He stared at his brother a moment then released a little breath. "Dean..."

"Sam... Is it really you?" Dean asked quietly, stepping forward a little.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it's me, Dean..."

Dean walked up to Sam and did the first thing that crossed his mind. He hugged him. His brother was there and alive. Sam blinked a little then lifted his arms and curled him around his brother, returning the hug tightly. After a moment, Dean pulled back suddenly, shaking his head. "Wait a minute, wait a minute... you.. y-you were gone, man.. I mean, that was it. How the hell are you back?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Sam said. "Dean... did you make some kind of deal? Did you do this?" Oshea had stepped in and set down their bags just inside of the door. She closed it behind herself and leaned against it, watching Sam warily.

"No, I didn't, Sam... I'm just as surprised as you are.."

"Well, if it wasn't Dean... and it wasn't me, or Ella," Oshea began stepping away from the door. "And it wasn't Cas... then who was it?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

"I wish Castiel would just answer us," Oshea said, shaking her head.

Dean sighed and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. "Now I lay me down to sleep... I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here."

"You're an idiot," Ella rolled her eyes.

Dean pointed a finger. "Stay positive."

"Oh I am positive," She laughed.

Dean ignored her and concentrated harder. "Come on, Cas. Don't be a dick," He said, opening his eyes a little. "Do ya.. do ya copy?" He looked around.

Sam shook his head. "It's not going to work, Dean. I've tried. For days while I was trying to get here, and nothing. The son of a bitch doesn't answer." He glanced to the others who had begun to stare over his shoulder. He sighed. "He's standing right behind me isn't he?" Without waiting for the answer, he turned around and faced Castiel, who looked at him calmly.

"Hello."

"Hello?"

"Yes…"

Sam looked at Dean, dumbfounded and gave a curt chuckle. "Hello." He repeated, mocking Castiel's deeper voice. The angel furrowed his brows.

"Uh… that is still the term?"

"I spent all of that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls ONCE and now its… hello."

"Yes," Castiel said with a sigh. Sam rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"So what you like him better or something?"

"Dean and I do share a more… profound bond." Castiel said, glancing to Sam. Oshea's brows immediately shot up and her mouth hung open a little before she looked to Dean.

"Oh… you do? Do you?"

"I wasn't going to mention it," Castiel said apologetically, glancing to Dean with a sheepish look.

Dean stood up. "Cas, I think what he's trying to say is... well, he died, and went to Hell, and he's back now, without a clue, and you can't take five freaking minutes to give him any answers?"

"I would have come if I had any answers." Castiel said.

Ella sighed, running a hand through her hair a moment. "Maybe we should go see Chuck? I mean, not that I'm not completely thrilled my husband is back from the dead and whatnot... but I'd like to know what's going on."

Oshea sighed heavily, "I'll take the bags back out to the car then." She grabbed the duffel bags and stepped back out of the door. Sam nodded slightly.

"I guess we could give it a shot..."


	5. You Don't Fool Me

On the outside, Chuck Shurley's house looked the same as the last time they had been there, which had been a while. The inside was a different story. After knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell several times and receiving no answer, Dean so gracefully kicked the door down, and the group stepped inside. The inside of the home looked as if a bulldozer had run through it. Repeatedly. Furniture was thrown over on its sides, bookshelves were on the floor, their contents scattering all across the room. Mirrors and windows were shattered, and there was a large crack in the middle of one of the walls. The ceiling looked as if it was threatening to fall in on them.

Oshea's eyes widened. "Chuck! Chuck!" She called, stepping over some debris as the ceiling creaked and a bit of dust fell down to the floor. "Chu-" She stopped when her foot made a slightly squelching noise. Looking down, she saw that she had stepped in a puddle of blood. An ear was laying in it's midst. Flinging a hand over her mouth, she gave a little gasp and staggered backwards quickly.

Dean's eyes widened a little as he looked over at Oshea. "Do you think he's.."

"Dead?" Ella finished for him. "I donno... probably..." She said, stepping over a lamp on the floor. "It looks like an angel fight went down here or something..." She said quietly, looking around.

Oshea looked at her sister incredulously. "Geez, Ella!"

Sam glanced at a splatter of blood on the wall. "Perfect. The angels don't know what's going on with me, and our only lead is now a jigsaw puzzle." He muttered, peeling away a piece of skin from the wall and letting it fall to the floor with a sickening, sticky thud.

"Don't geez me," Ella looked at her sister. "There's an ear on the floor and..." She gestured to the various blood splatters around the room. "...that What am I supposed to say? 'Awww I'm sure he's fiiiiine.'" She rolled her eyes as she looked down to see a few teeth on the floor next to a couple of books. "God... poor Chuck... Why would someone want to kill him?"

"Maybe because he knew something about me coming back," Sam said with a frown. He nodded toward the prophet's computer, which was demolished. The monitor was shattered; it gave a low electrical buzz and coughed up a small cloud of smoke.

Oshea shuddered. "Chuck never hurt anyone… I can't believe someone would do something this drastic to him… do you think it hurt?"

"No, I'm sure exploding was just like a walk in the park... a very painful walk in the park," Ella muttered sarcastically.

Oshea shot her sister a glare. Sam shook his head and stepped over some debris, walking back to the others. "We're wasting time here. Even if he did write something that could help us, his computer is destroyed... and he can't help us himself now that he's gone to pieces."

Ella sighed as she looked around the room a little bit, frowning as she avoided various bodily fluids and nearly stepped on what seemed to be a toe. "Well what now?"

"I'll call Bobby.. see if he's found out anything," Dean said. "In the mean time we should get out of here."

* * *

><p>After they had arrived back at the hotel, Dean had stepped outside to check in with Bobby. Oshea took off in the Impala not long after they got back, deciding that she was craving Chinese. She had apparently seen a place on the drive back and had quickly scurried into the hotel to get her money from the duffel bag before running back out of the door, calling over her shoulder the promise that she would bring everyone back some food as she rushed out of the door. Sam was sitting at the table, looking through some websites on the laptop. He was supposed to be doing research to see if there was anything that he could find that could help them figure out what had brought him back to life. Instead, he was looking at things of the more… feminine variety while his wife was taking a shower.<p>

Ella stepped out of the bathroom after taking a long hot shower, dressed in a t-shirt, shorts, and batman socks. They had left Judith behind with Bobby until they returned, so Ella decided to savor the time which she didn't have to change diapers or put a temper tantrum throwing child to bed. She glanced over at Sam, who didn't seem to notice she was in the room. Now that she thought about it, he didn't seem to notice a lot of things. When he had first came back, he didn't even mention his daughter. She had been the one to ask him if he wanted to. Sure, he had been to Hell, but he said it took him days to get to Bobby's. If he was thinking clearly enough to get there, surely he was in the state of mind to at least bother to ask about Jude. He also didn't seem that worried about him suddenly being brought back to life. If it were her being brought back from the dead, she'd want to know why and how.

Ella was starting to get worried. There was something strange going, she knew it. First with Sam, and then at Chuck's. She couldn't just shrug it off this time. She cleared her throat as she walked up behind Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you.."

Sam barely glanced over at her before turning back to the computer. He quickly closed out what he had been looking at and closed the laptop. Turning, he looked up at her. "Yeah? Something wrong?"

"No... just thinking," She shook her head and smiled, but it quickly faded as she moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. "What about you? I mean.. are you okay?"

"Of course," Sam said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

Ella sighed. "Sam.. you just came back from Hell. I'm gonna need a little bit more than," She imitated his shrug and looked at him.

"What do you want me to say, Ella? I was there, I'm over it." He said. "I'm back now, do we really need to get into all the gory details?"

"Yes, we do, Sam, we really really do. You're scaring me," She admitted.

"Scaring you? How? What have I done?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"It's just, the way you're acting," Ella said, standing up and pacing around for a moment. "Like you don't care why you're back. I mean, do you even want to know why or how? And don't say it doesn't matter, because things like this come with consequences... you of all people should know that. And.. I don't know, Sam. I'm just freaking out."

"Of course I want to know why and how," Sam stood up and took a step toward her. "But I don't see the point in getting worked up about it. I'm back now and yeah, there's probably going to be consequences, but I can't do anything about that. Until we know that something catastrophic is going to happen can we not just... I don't know, maybe be happy that I'm not in Hell anymore?"

"You don't think I'm happy you're back?" She stopped and stared at him. "Of course I am. More than anything. You have no idea how hard the past six months were. You being back means the world to me. But I can't help but feel there's something really wrong going on here."

"I really don't know what you want me to say." Sam said.

"Just forget it," Ella mumbled, yanking up her jacket that was laying on the bed, put it on, and then reached for her shoes at the door, wobbling a little as she stood on one foot to put the shoe on. After nearly falling over, she finally got her other shoe on and started for the door.

Sam frowned a little, but did not follow after her. He sighed heavily and ran his finger through his hair. He just didn't understand what Ella wanted from him. He was back, he was healthy again, what more did she need? Why did she need all of the details of Hell? Why did she need some explanation?

Ella sighed as she closed the door behind her and stepped outside, walking over to the vending machines and standing there a moment, wrapping her arms around herself a little. "Cas..." She spoke quietly at first and then louder. "Castiel!"

"Yes?" Castiel appeared behind her with a soft fluttering of wings. "Dean explained to me that even if I do not have the answers to your questions... that I should come and listen to your queries anyway... what seems to be troubling you?"

"It's Sam... I think there's something wrong with him," She said, stepping forward a little.

The angel furrowed his brows. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"I just... I feel like this is all too good to be true," She said. "Suddenly Sam's back, Chuck is dead... and Sam... I think he came back wrong, or something... Can that happen?"

"I suppose so." Castiel replied. "He was in Hell for quite a long time, there is no knowing what went on..."

"Is there any way of knowing for sure?"

"Yes, I could speak to him... if you would like. It might not be very pleasant."

"Do it," She said quickly. "I want to be sure that he's actually Sam. Like, the way he was before."

"As you wish...," He said with a nod, vanishing into the room. When she stepped back into the room, Sam was tied to the chair, which had been dragged into the middle of the room. Castiel was standing in front of him. Sam grunted a little and looked back at Ella. "Castiel has lost his mind!"

Dean stepped into the room after Ella, his eyes widening a little as he saw Sam, and he looked to Castiel. "Whoa, whoa, what's going on?"

The angel looked up at him. "Ella wishes to know if there is something wrong with your brother... she asked me to speak to him."

Dean turned his head and looked at Ella. "What are you talking about? There's something wrong with Sam?"

Ella lowered her eyes to the ground a moment and glanced back over at Sam. "I don't know..."

Castiel looked back down to Sam and grabbed his face, leaning down and pulling back his eyelid to look at his eye. "Has he been feverish?"

"Well.. have you?" Dean said after a moment.

"No, why?" He muttered. Castiel tilted his head a little, straightening.

"Are you speaking in tongues? He's speaking in tongues."

"What? No... what are- are you trying to diagnose me?" He said, tugging against the ropes. "Ella, this is ridiculous... untie me.."

Ella shook her head. "No, Sam. I'm your wife, so if you really expect me to believe you're just fine, then you'll answer whatever Castiel asks you. Got it?"

"How much do you sleep?" Castiel whispered.

Sam waited a moment, lowering his eyes. "I... I don't..."

"You don't sleep?" Ella said, walking over to him. "And what, you don't think there's something wrong with that?"

"Of course, I did... I just didn't mention it. I didn't see a point. So I don't sleep, what's wrong with that?" He said, looking between the others.

Castiel frowned deeply. "Sam... what are you feeling right now?"

"My wrists hurt...? Think you tied the ropes tight enough, Cas?"

"No, that's a physical sensation. What do you feel?" Castiel pressed.

"I-"

"_Feel,_ Sam."

"I... I don't know...," Sam said, looking between the angel and the others. It was then that Oshea stepped in through the door carrying the take out boxes. Her brows lifted.

"What is going on?"

"We're about to find out," Ella said quietly.

"This will be unpleasant...," Castiel unbuckled his belt and walked over to Sam, holding the folded belt to him. "Bite down on this."

Sam's eyes widened and he bit down on the belt. Castiel nodded and touched his shoulder. "If there's some place that you find soothing you should go there... in your mind."

Sam's brows furrowed as he watched Castiel reached forward and shove his hand through his chest. Sam bit down hard on the belt and his eyes tightly closed as he jerked against the ropes tying his hands back. He cried out and writhed on the chair as a burning light coursed up his neck and his veins began to burn yellow and red. Castiel's arm disappeared up to the elbow.

Everyone was quiet a moment until Castiel finally pulled his arm out of Sam's chest. "Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

The belt dropped from Sam's mouth onto the floor and he gasped heavily, grunting in pain. Castiel pulled his sleeve back down. "No."

Oshea sat down the take out on the table, her brows furrowed. "Is that... a good thing?"

"I'm afraid not...," Castiel said, stepping away from him. "Physically he is fine."

"Then what is it?" Ella asked.

"It's his soul," Castiel began, looking between Ella and Dean. "It's gone..."

Ella's eyes widened a little as she sat down on the edge of the bed, speechless.

Dean paced across the room a moment before turning to look at Castiel. "I'm sorry... One more time. Like I'm five. His what is what now?"

"Somehow, when Sam was resurrected it was without his soul." Castiel said, looking back at Sam.

"So.. is he even still Sam?" Ella asked quietly, staring over at her husband.

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question," Castiel said.

"Well just get it back. I mean, you pulled me out... and Oshea. What makes this any different?" Dean asked with a shrug.

"It's not so easy, Dean. It took several angels to rescue you, and I nearly died bringing back Oshea... I cannot go and get it back. There is no telling how heavily guarded it is...,"

Dean shook his head. "There's gotta be a way."

Sam rolled his eyes a little and sighed heavily. "Are you guys going to untie me?"

"You're kidding, right? Cas says you don't have a soul... you think we're just supposed to let you go?" Dean arched a brow. Ella was still sitting quietly on the bed.

Sam stared at Dean a moment then pulled free of the ropes, standing up from the chair. "Dean, Ella, you can't just keep me here..."

"Sam's right," Ella spoke up.

Dean looked at her. "What?"

"I don't like this any more than the rest of you guys... but are we really going to figure out anything with the soulless guy tied to a chair," Ella said quietly. "We just need to figure out our next move."

"And what the heck is that going to be?" Oshea said, her eyes wide. "He doesn't have a soul!"

"We get it back."

"How?" Dean arched a brow.

"I don't know!" Ella threw her arms up. "Okay, guys. I don't know. But we have to figure something out."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here," Sam said, pushing the chair back to the table. "I'm not some monster... I'm Sam. I'm your brother, your husband."

Ella sighed. "Husband or not, you came back without your soul. Soulless. Without soul. Do you not comprehend how big of a deal this is?"

"Yeah, it's a big deal, but what are we going to do? You can't go down to Hell and get it back, and Castiel can't do it, not that that surprises me considering how much of a help he was before." He said, glancing toward the angel with a little glare.

"So what do you expect us to do, Sam?" She said, walking over to him. "Go on like everything is just peachy? Try to forget about the fact that you have no moral compass or whatever? Because I'm sorry, Sam, I'm not going to do that."

"We can't just stop going on cases just because my soul is MIA." Sam said with a frown. "There's nothing we can do about the soul thing."

"You don't know that!" Dean spoke up. "Don't you want your soul back, Sam?"

"I don't care if he does or not! If there is a way to get it back, we will find it. You are not Sam without it," Ella said glaring at him.

"Of course I do, Dean," he said with a heavy sigh. He looked to Ella and narrowed his eyes. "Ella, what is this? I'm still me. You're my wife, you're supposed to stand by me..."

Ella swallowed and turned away from him. "We get your soul back, and then I'll stand by you."

Sam stared at her a moment then shook his head, grabbing his jacket from the bed. He pulled it on and walked to the door. Without a word, he pulled open the door and stepped through, slamming it behind him.


	6. You Got Me Runnin'

_chucktheprophet says:_

_Dean? Sam? Anyone here?_

The laptop gave a tiny beep as the instant message window flashed on the screen. It was getting late and Oshea was in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the counter and swinging her feet a bit while toying with the hem of her tight white tank. Sam had not come back from when he had stormed out after his and Ella's fight.

Ella's brows furrowed a little as the instant message interrupted the website she had been looking over that Bobby had sent her the link to. She had not slept at all that night, and any of the morning after. She had been doing as much research as possible, trying to find out as much about human souls as she could. Dean was asleep on his bed, having been up half the night trying to look for where Sam had went off to.

Ella pressed a couple of buttons for the webcam and a window appeared, Chuck's face suddenly popping onto the screen. "Chuck?"

"Hey, Ella." He said with a little smile. The room around him was dark and all that Ella could see was him. "I figured you guys were looking for me." He rubbed the back of his neck a little. "How are you guys doing?"

"You're the prophet, you tell us," She said with a little sigh. "Oshea, get in here!" She called out before turning her face back to the screen. "We thought you were dead!" Ella said, her eyes a little wide. "What happened to you?"

Oshea hopped down from the bathroom counter and padded barefoot across the room to the computer. She laid her hands down on the back of the chair Ella was sitting in and smiled. "Hey, Chuck! So glad to see you're okay! We were worried about you!"

Chuck grinned. "Hey, Oshea... um..." He looked between them. "I was attacked by an angel... Ezra. But my guardian smote him all over the place. Left bits and pieces of him everywhere. Isaiah, he brought me here, to a top secret location, so I'd be safe."

"We're glad you're okay, we thought the blood and guts everywhere was you," Ella said. "So where are you?"

"What part of 'top secret location' don't you get?" Chuck said, arching a brow with a weak chuckle. "I can't tell you..."

Ella sighed and glanced over to Dean, glaring a little as she reached over and gave him a little shove, waking him.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Hey, Dean." Chuck said, waving his hand a little. "But I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. Ezra is dead, and Gideon, Ishmael and Esther are all looking for Saraqueal and Jael. Isaiah is staying here with me..."

"Who and who and who?" Dean asked, brows furrowing as he sat up and looked at the screen.

"They're angels. Good ones. I think you've already met Ishmael and Esther... they were the ones who helped you to find Jude after the demons kidnapped her. Isaiah is really powerful, one of the archangels just below Michael."

Dean shook his head, trying to take in all the new information. "Okay... so, I'm guessing you know about Sam."

"Yeah, I do." Chuck said with a little frown. "I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? Well that's rich," Dean rolled his eyes. "How long have you known? We haven't heard from you in six months, and by the looks of your place, you haven't been gone too long, so why the silent treatment?"

"What good would it have done? Sam would still have been dead... he still would have come back without a soul. Dean, why should I have to call and tell you everything that is going to happen in your lives?"

"Not everything. Just the important stuff, like, oh, I donno, 'hey, just a heads up, your brother is coming back from the dead. Oh and he's soulless so he really doesn't care about any of you,'" Dean argued. "It may have not changed anything but it sure as hell would have given us a little more time to wrap our heads around it all and maybe come up with a solution."

"Dean, I don't have all of the answers... hell, there might not even be an answer to this one...," The prophet said quietly. "But look, I know where your brother is. He went back to Sumner, Nebraska where he died..."

"Why did he go there?" Ella asked.

"I'm a prophet not a psychic." Chuck glanced to her. "I'm guessing he went looking to see if he could find anything about who or what brought him back to life."

Dean cursed a little under his breath. "Well where's the last place you saw him? We're going to head there now."

"Some cheap, scary looking motel in Nebraska." He said quietly.

"Well thanks for nothing," He muttered before reaching over and closing the laptop.


	7. If You Can't Beat 'Em

Sam sat on the end of the bed in the Tumbleweed Inn, his hands clasped together between his knees and his elbows leaned against his thighs. He could not believe this was happening. His wife did not trust him, wasn't going to stand by him unless he had his soul. He was the same person... he was still Sam. He knew he should be angry with her, but he honestly didn't feel much. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. It was only a matter of time before Dean and the others found him, that is if they wanted to find him. He didn't care anymore. All he cared about was figuring out what had happened to him and how to get back his soul.

There were a few loud knocks on the door followed by a female's voice. "Hey, Sam, open up."

Sam furrowed his brows and stood up, walking over toward the door. He looked through the peep hole in the door then slowly opened it, leaving the chain lock in the little track. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you, and I can help you with your little soul problem," The woman responded. "So you gonna let me in or not?"

Sam shut the door, pulled the chain free and tugged the door open again. Taking a step backwards, he gestured the woman in. "Since you already know my name, don't you think it's only fair that you give me yours?"

The woman smirked a little. She had long blonde hair that rested on her shoulders, and she wore tight dark jeans and a jacket over a t-shirt. She walked past him and leaning against the edge of the table by the window. "They call me Ruby."

Sam arched a brow, his eyes traveling up and down her. He closed the door behind her and walked toward her. "Ruby, huh... so how do you know about me?"

"How do I not? You're the talk of the town. Soulless Sammy Winchester back from the dead. Brother of Dean Winchester. I know all about you guys," She smiled. "Tell me, how is your wifey taking the fact you came back from Hell all wrong?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid. Apparently marriage vows do not include a 'through sickness and in health, with soul or without soul' clause." He said, offering her a little smirk.

"Yeah. Well, like I said before, I can help you with getting your soul back," She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him.

"And just how... do you plan on doing that?" He asked, moving around the table toward her.

"By summoning the demon who brought you back in the first place. Best guess is that she's the one holding your soul," Ruby nodded. "Her name is Eris. She's been downstairs for a long time, but word is she's back, and she brought you back with her."

Sam's brows furrowed. "You expect me to believe that a demon just decided to bring me back from the dead? The angels couldn't even bring me back from where I was..."

"Demons eventually do climb out of Hell, Sam. Sometimes they bring people out with them," She shrugged.

"I'm sure that this service she did me comes at a cost." He leaned himself against the table, watching her. "What does she want with me?"

"Who knows. Whatever it is, I'm guessing it's not good," She said. "If you really want your soul back, I can get her here."

"And uh...," He moved a little closer to her. "What do I have to do in exchange for your help?" He asked, raising one brow.

Ruby smirked a little. "That's very flattering, but I don't think your wife would like it if you shacked up with a demon," Her eyes turned black for a moment and she stepped away from the table.

"She had her chance to be here, things got tough, and she turned her back on me." He said quietly, watching her go.

"If you acted like that, I don't really blame her," She said turning around to face him. "But that's not the point. I can go gather the stuff to summon her. But only if you're serious about this. I'm not exactly wanting to tango with other demons, especially not one as powerful as Eris."

"Oh, I've been nothing but good to her." He lowered his eyes and sat down on the end of the bed with a sigh, shaking his head. "I was always there for her, faithful... good father to our daughter... I dragged her all over God's green earth when she was pregnant, taking her to all of these doctors and things... I'm just... finding it a little hard to believe that at the first sign of trouble, that I'm dropped. Just like that."

The demon shook her head. "Look Sam. She's your wife, your problem. I'm not choosing sides here, and I'm definitely not your therapist."

"Go get what we need to summon this Eris," Sam said with a little smirk. "You know where to find me." Ruby smirked and nodded, turning from him and walking from the room.

* * *

><p>Chuck Shurley sighed as he sat in front of the laptop. The building he was in was comfortable, Isaiah had seen to that, but it just was not his old place. He missed it. Everything here was pristine and clean, and all of his things were back at the old place. At least they had replaced his computer. The angels wanted him to keep writing, and even though Chuck did not like being watched at all times, Isaiah was quiet and kind. He carried himself like a king.<p>

"Do you need anything, Chuck?"

The prophet looked up to the handsome dark haired archangel that stood wearing a button down with unclasped cuffs and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Good, good..." The archangel smiled faintly and stepped away, leaving Chuck alone in the room.

Chuck looked at the blank page and shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to write down more about Sam and Dean. He wanted to write something fun.

He smiled a little as he began typing away.

_Sam Winchester awoke and walked to the bathroom. He tried to look at himself in the mirror, but his four foot form made it difficult... even without the reflection in the mirror, he could feel the acne covering his face. He was skinny and looked like the standard boy from comics and television shows, the one who was always picked on._

_His brother Dean stood at an average height. He wore vintage comic book character and Star Wars t-shirts and had comic books instead of Playboy. And he was really nice to Chuck Shurley…_

_Chuck Shurley was tall, muscular and lived in a massive house with a private strip club set up in the living room. There was a long catwalk that ended with a long silvery pole that ran from the ceiling to the catwalk. He had two girlfriends that adored him. One was a sweet and beautiful brunette named Ella, the other was a sexy and dangerous red head named Oshea. They entertained Chuck with strip teases, lap dances, pole dances... anything he wanted._

_The angels were not cranky men, but sexy females like in the television shows and books..._

Chuck read over his work and shook his head. "I really need a girlfriend." He said with a little sigh before he shut the laptop.


	8. Stormtrooper In Stilettoes

When Ella opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was sitting in the backseat of the Impala, Oshea in the passengers seat, and Dean driving at least ten or twenty miles over the speed limit as they rushed to Nebraska to find Sam. She wasn't sure why though, because at the moment, the only person she had any desire to see, was Chuck. Oh, Chuck. She sighed dreamily and hopped up from the bed, quickly sprinting from the room.

As she rushed from the room, she immediately ran into Oshea, who gasped a little. "Ella! Oh my gosh, I was just looking for you! I have a confession to make, I just... I just realized that I have deep passionate feelings for Chuck, and I can't hide it any longer..."

"Oh my god," Ella's eyes widened. "Me too!"

"Let's go to him! Right now! Maybe he'll take one of us... or both of us! I don't mind sharing, after all, you are my best sister." She said with a bright smile. "Oh, and on the way, we should stop at the costume store."

She nodded. "Totally! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely. Let's go." She said, breaking into a sprint down the hall with her sister following behind her.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he awoke in the hotel bed. He couldn't remember much about the previous night, only that Ruby had left and that his brother, wife and Oshea had arrived at the hotel. He climbed out of bed and arched a brow as he looked down at himself. He was wearing a wool bathrobe tied about his waist and a pair of bedroom shoes. Frowning, he rubbed his face and felt raised bumps all over his skin. He walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. His eyes widened as he saw himself in the mirror. Acne covered his face and he found that he was... short. Really short. "Uh... Dean...?"<p>

"Leave me alone, I'm sleeping," Dean said, his voice muffled as he laid on his stomach and spoke into his pillow.

"Dean! This is serious!" He said, rushing back into the room. He gave his brother a shake. "Wake up!"

Dean groaned a little in annoyance but sat upright. He took a double take at Sam's attire and he arched a brow. "Uh.. Sam. What are you wearing?"

"I don't know, Dean. I just woke up in this." Sam said, letting his hands fall down hard against his sides. "I could ask you the same thing."

Dean's brows furrowed. "What?" He looked down and found himself wearing a vintage Darth Vader t-shirt and jeans. "What the hell?"

"It gets weirder, Dean... I've shrunk." he said with a deep frown, looking down at himself.

Dean stood up from the bed and his eyes went wide as he realized that he was taller than Sam. "...I could get used to this."

"Haha, very funny, Dean." He said, looking up at his brother. "You notice something missing... or... someone...?"

Dean looked around the room a few moments before his eyebrows raised and he looked back at Sam. "Where are Ella and Oshea?"

"No idea. I woke up and they were gone, I was a Keebler elf with bad skin, and you are some kind of comic book nerd."

"Well this is just great. What the heck is going on..." Dean muttered.

"Ella's probably just gone off because she's still mad at me. Oshea might have gone with her." Sam said with a shrug. "Maybe we could try calling them."

Dean nodded and reached for his pocket, but found it empty. "What the..." He sighed. "Maybe there's a payphone outside."

"Fine, but I'm not going out like this," He walked over to the duffel bag and sighed heavily as he pulled out another Star Wars shirt. "Oh come on..." He sighed and pulled it on then a pair of light denim jeans with a few rips by the knee and thigh.

Dean looked at Sam in slight amusement for a moment before realizing he looked exactly the same minus the acne. He turned from him and pulled the motel door open, stepping outside with Sam. The Impala was gone, and in its place was an old yellow Pinto. Dean's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "Oh my god, Sam... where... where's my baby?"

"How should I know?" Sam said as he stepped out of the hotel toward the space where the car was parked. He squinted a little then rolled his eyes, pushing a pair of glasses onto his nose. He cursed then glanced over to Dean. "I found them in my duffel... apparently, I... need them now."

Dean tore his eyes away from the disgrace of a vehicle and walked over to the side of the building, where he found the payphone. He dialed Oshea's number, but it went straight to voicemail. He tried Ella's, and the same thing.

Sam shook his head. "The girls probably took the car and Oshea's always forgetting to charge her phone, she's scatter brained that way."

When they stepped back into the hotel room, there was a slender young woman laying on her back on the bed. She wore a tight white button down unbuttoned to show off her impressive cleavage and a loose dark blue tie. Over this she wore a black blazer and a khaki trench coat. When the brothers entered, she sat up then leaned forward and rested on her hands and knees on the bed, tilting her head some so that her thick brown hair fell over her shoulders.

"Dean, I think we have a problem..."

Both of the brother's eyes went wide and Dean looked her over a moment. "Um... can we help you?"

The woman climbed off of the bed and walked slowly over to Dean. "Dean... it's me. Castiel..."

"You... what?"

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" There was a fluttering of wings as another curvy woman stepped forward, wearing a suit with a short skirt. Her blazer was unbuttoned down to expose the curves of her chest. Her hair was pale and pulled up into a loose bun. "Dean Winchester, YOU did this somehow! Fix it NOW or I swear, I will tear your organs out and feed them to you!"

"Who the..." Dean threw his arms up in the air. "Could somebody for the love of god tell me what is going on here?"

"Somehow... we... all of us angels were transformed into... into females," The brunette woman said with a sigh.

"Don't play innocent with me, boy! I know you did this!" The silver haired woman snarled.

Sam's eyes widened. "Zachariah...?"

Dean looked at the female Castiel and then to the female Zachariah, his jaw dropping a little. "Do we look like we had anything to do with this?" He gestured down at his clothing. "We're in the same situation as you, apparently, except we don't have boobs."

"Whenever something like this happens, it always has to do with you," Zachariah snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Castiel sighed. "Dean, I don't like this..."

"When has something like this ever happened? Really, tell me," Dean said, arching a brow.

"Just FIX IT," Zachariah leaned close toward Dean's face then disappeared in a fluttering of wings. Castiel walked toward the brothers and glanced to Sam.

"You are short."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."

"Cas, can you please tell us what is going on here?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"We are not sure. We think it might have something to do with Chuck," Castiel said, brushing some of his long hair behind his ear. "According to my superior, Isaiah, Chuck wrote something and it... it came true."

So, he wished that you guys were chicks? That makes no sense."

"According to what Isaiah said, he wrote that... 'all angels were not cranky men, but sexy females like in the television shows and books.' " Castiel toyed with the end of his tie. "I would very much like to not be a female, Dean..."

Dean nodded in agreement, his eyes drifting a moment to the female Castiel's chest.

"Dean... why are you looking at me like that?" Castiel said quietly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, that is disgusting! He's a he!"

Dean looked away quickly and rolled his eyes. "Okay, what do we do about this?"

"We need to speak with Chuck right away," Castiel said. "Come." He stepped toward them and pressed his delicate, feminine hands against their foreheads.


End file.
